In the past the customary procedure in eating establishments and particularly "fast food" installations and take-out establishments has been for a waitress to write a customer's order on a slip or simply call in an order to cook personnel. When verbal instructions are used confusion often results, in addition of course to general raising of the noise level at the establishment which is often objectionable to customers. The writing of orders on slips is time-consuming, much more so than were a simple push button system incorporated wherein a waitress can convey the necessary information to the cook in a convenient manner.